


Thinking Inside the Box

by DaringDearAndDarling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDearAndDarling/pseuds/DaringDearAndDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John opens his birthday present from Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Inside the Box

John unwrapped his present with curiosity.  It was a square box with a lid, and it was much too short to be a hat box.  Additionally, it looked like it as from a woman’s shop it was black and pale pink strips on glossy cardboard and a black satin ribbon with silver trim was tied in a neat bow to secure the lid to the box.  It was feather light, and he was surprised Sherlock had thought to get him a present for his birthday.

John lifted off the lid and reveal matching pale pink tissue paper. He poked at it, expecting its contents to reveal themselves before gently pulling away the paper to see the treasure within.

John stared blankly at the contents and then to Sherlock and then back to the contents. He and Sherlock sat in silence. John opened his mouth and then shut it again.

“How did you know?” was all John said.

“Every Tuesday you’re a bit more on edge and a bit more sassy. You also walked differently, more deliberately, and become aroused easily.  You also tend to fuck particularly hard on those days.”

They continued to sit.

“Right. Why did you get me a top and a bottom?”

“They came in a two piece set, and I liked the fabric.”

“You don’t care then?” John asked.

“On the contrary, I care very much and wish to indulge with you.  I want to share this with you.” Sherlock responded.

John smiled. “Thank you.”

“You like them.”

“Oh, immensely, but, Sherlock, there’s a hole in this middle bit here.” John held it up to show Sherlock.

“It wasn’t a question, John and it’s supposed to be there and the top had strategically placed gaps in it as well.”

John replied with a soft “oh,” of realization.

There was a pause as John continued to comprehend what Sherlock had said as he rubbed the delicate fabric to his cheek.

“It’s so soft.”

“That’s one of the reasons I picked them. Now, how about we go get you some birthday dinner? You do always enjoy celebratory eating.”

“Yeah,” John replied absentmindedly standing up as he continued to examine his present.

“I recommend you put that on if you want to bring it with you to the restaurant, or else put it pack in the box.” John snapped back to consciousness.

“Don’t be silly, lingerie is for Tuesdays,” with that, John dropped the lacey black crotchless panties back into the box with the matching brassiere and he and Sherlock departed for John’s Birthday dinner. He was very much looking forward to dessert.


End file.
